minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Psephopolis (2nd World)
Psephopolis is town founded by Psepha in the Second World, located at the midpoint between Wippit, Brash Cove and Acethe5th's home. The general theme of Psephopolis is a marriage of aesthetics and redstone mechanics. Visitors to Psephopolis are welcomed with open arms - there's no need to ask ahead if you'd like to visit so you can drop by at any time. If he's around at the time, Psepha will gladly give you a guided tour of what's been built. The patron saint of the town is Sonic the Hedgehog, whose monument watches over the town. Notable Landmarks (WIP) Below is a list of some of the more notable Psephopolis builds and features that visitors may wish to see and explore. This is not an exhaustive list however - while the major builds are noted here, there are additional buildings in the area (plus some secret areas!) and more buildings are being planned and constructed, so the best way to see what Psephopolis has is to visit in person. *'Sonic The Hedgehog Monument' :::This statue stands on the east side of Psephopolis. It is a hollow construction that can be climbed (access via the foot) to grant some great views of the area from the top of the statue. * The Tower o' Time :::This clock tower was the first building to be constructed, and features a moving clock face. * PEARL Mk II :::The Psephopolis Enhanced Auto-Reset Lighthouse (Mk II) is located in the Psephopolis Harbour, with red/white daymarkings for daytime visibility, and a rotating lamp for night guidance. *'SS Needlemouse' :::This three-masted sailing frigate is docked in the harbour, and has 15 sails. *'The Psephopolis National Bank' :::Previously staffed by local villagers, this bank also contains a vault with a 3x3 piston-operated door to store valuables. *'The Windmill' :::The windmill stands in the agricultural district, surrounded by auto-harvesting farms and livestock pens. The windmill itself contains the controls and storage for several of the farms. *'Psephopolis Railway' :::The station for this railway features six destinations which can be selected from the departure track, linking Psephopolis to various resources (mob spawners, slime spawning pit, a nether portal located next to a blaze spawner, and Psepham village) *'Psepham Village' :::This residential suburb is linked to Psephopolis via the railway, and housed the local NPC population. Current projects N/A - construction in Psephopolis has ended due to the end of the Second World. However, a new Psephopolis is planned for the Third World! Trivia * Psephopolis was the home of the first Beacon obtained on the live server. * The PEARL Mk II in Psephopolis is one of several built on the server, built to the same design. The most prominent outside of Psephopolis is located outside the main gate of Renimar, with grey and blue daymarkings. * The Mk I version of the Mario Slot Machine was built as part of the Nintendoland build challenge. *The Sonic statue has a replica (with a twist) in the Sega Land section of the Nintendoland build, built (with permission) by Cogswell Chris. Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal